


Зажжённые свечи

by Lundo



Series: Спецквест 2019 [2]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundo/pseuds/Lundo
Summary: Контессина год за годом приручает своё одиночество.





	Зажжённые свечи

У мадонны Контессины де Барди есть титул и долги отца, за которые она должна расплачиваться. Есть запущенный палаццо на берегу Арно, что она получит в приданое, и Эцио, готовый взять её в жены. Есть воспоминания о матери, её серьги и свадебное платье, ждущее своего часа.

У Контессины де Барди нет друзей. Наверное, с ней что-то не так.

— Друзья предадут тебя, — обещает отец.

— Не глупи. У тебя будут дети и супруг, зачем тебе друзья, — роняет тётка.

Мама ничего не говорит. Мама мертва уже девять лет и порой снится Контессине, но никогда не произносит ни слова. Это всё равно хорошие сны. В плохих она входит в огромную залу с тысячью зажжённых свечей; кругом танцуют и смеются, шуршит дорогая ткань, стучат тяжёлые каблуки, и воздух полнится тяжёлым дыханием. Контессина вглядывается в чужие лица, силясь хоть кого-то узнать, отступает вглубь, к высокому окну, чтобы обернуться и не увидеть никого, кроме себя.

Контессина год за годом приручает своё одиночество. Она днями просиживает в отцовской библиотеке, прячась за книгами. Она отвечает благосклонностью Эцио Контарини — он вроде бы славный. Она почти не противится, когда отец сообщает, что обещал её Козимо Медичи.

— Это большая удача, — сияет тётка. — Учитывая твой характер.

— Никому не нужна строптивая жена, — поддакивает отец. — Но Медичи слишком хотят породниться с аристократами.

— Это не повод продавать меня за долги, — отвечает Контессина. — Сколько ты за меня получишь? Какова моя доля?

Поднявшись в свою комнату, Контессина плачет — она боится будущего, незнакомого Козимо, чужой семьи. Поднявшись в комнату, она тут же гасит принесённую свечу — она боится увидеть в окне отражение своего единственного друга.


End file.
